


A Lesson Learned

by Serenitys_Lady



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Gen, Realization
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-05 01:58:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11567952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenitys_Lady/pseuds/Serenitys_Lady
Summary: The Doctor finally understands





	A Lesson Learned

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: He only comes to visit. I can never make him stay.

He’s never understood their fascination.  These humans.

  
A press of skin upon skin.  An exchange of bodily fluids perhaps.  Rather unhygienic, if you think about it.

  
They call it “a kiss”.  What is it really?  A biological urge coded into the DNA.  A chemical reaction to the proximity of a possible mate.  An evolutionary process to ensure the continuation of a species.

  
No, he didn’t understand it.  It made no sense.  Time Lords were above such base compulsions.

  
That is, until their lips touched.

  
And the Universe exploded.

  
Then he learned.  It wasn’t about biology or evolution or instinct.  It wasn’t even about want or need or lust.  It was deeper than that.  More basic.  More elemental.

  
A brush of the lips.  A mingling of breath, the fundamental force of life.  Two hearts beating in time with another, single heart.  A synchronicity of feelings.

  
He learned, oh, he learned.  That such a simple act could change the course of his life.  In that brief, warm, exquisitely tender moment, he was moved to his very core. 

  
It was beyond anything he could have imagined.  A joining of two souls by the touching of lips.  The giving of oneself to the other with nothing more than gentle pressure.  The total acceptance of each other.

  
It was magical.  It was terrifying.  But, above all, it brought a sense of completion that he had not known since the War.

 

He was home.  And he was at peace.


End file.
